Familly and bloodlines
by RandomKleenex
Summary: Naruto has run from Konoha and he bumpes into the Akatsuki. When he is about to lose the battle of his life, a mysterious person shows up and saves him. But why do they look so alike?
1. Chapter 1

My first Naruto-fanfiction people! So please, be nice.

The time-line is right after Sasuke went to Orochimaru, but Naruto brought him back. This story is Sakura-bashing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (yet… mowhahahahaha)

_**Chapter one**_

"OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN! OHAYO SASUKE-TEME!"

The sound of the blond shinobi rang through the village of leaf, better known as Konoha, 5. am in the morning.

Uzumaki Naruto stopped up and eyed his two team-mates who were standing at the team 7 meeting place. Naruto could ignore the fact that they didn't greet him in the morning, and it didn't bother him as much as it did before that the other ignored him all the time when he was trying to get their attention. No, Naruto could live with those things since he had grown used to it. But the thing Naruto hated was that Sakura and Sasuke behaved like the raven haired boy never had run of to Orochimaru. As if Naruto and the others never had sacrificed there lives to get him back.

Sakura was always clinging to Sasuke, and he was always insulting Naruto. Just what they did before Sasuke betrayed them. Sakura didn't even thank him when he turned up in Konoha with a beat up Sasuke on his back.

Naruto sighted. He didn't know how long he could stand to be with this team anymore.

But, as always, Naruto put up his mask of emotions and tried to start a conversation with Sakura.

-------------------------------------------

Haruno Sakura was not having a good day. Firstly, her mother had awakened her an our to late so she only had time to change outfit five times that morning. Secondly, she had spilled some water over the clothes so she had to change once more. Thirdly, just when she was about to ask Sasuke on a date, Naruto had shown up and ruined her moment.

Yeah, this day was going to suck.

She sighed and went back to admire her long time crush, barely noticing that Naruto was speaking to her.

"-so then Iruka-sensei said that I had to pay for the ramen my self and I was like 'nooooo way', speaking of ramen, do you want to go on a date with me to the ramen stand, Sakura-chan plllleeeeaaassee?" Naruto said dragging on the 'please' and speaking in a unbelievable fast tempo. He looked hopefully at the pink haired girl and gave her the puppy-eyes.

For a moment Sakura didn't answer and her eyes where still on the other member of team 7. Then, when she realized what Naruto had said she turned around to look him strait in the eyes.

Her face was twisted in annoyance and anger was clearly in her voice.

"No Naruto, I will not go on a date with you, not now or not in a million years! Stop asking me out all the time, I'm never going to say yes anyway. You always come between me and my love, and you never do your job at the D-rank's our team gets. All you do is whine about everything else, like that we should get higher mission or that you should be the hokage. So get a life and STOP BOTHERING ME!" The volume in Sakura's voice had been increasing, so she had been screaming the last words.

Naruto's mask cracked as he felt something inside him shatter. His sky-blue eyes turned dull and his shoulders sank down. He turned his head towards the ground so some hair fell onto his forehead and prevented further sight of his face.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Sakura said after some deep breaths. "It's just that I've had a bad morning and sometimes are you very anno-"

"It's okey, Sakura" Naruto interrupted, not using the 'chan' suffix at the end of her name. "I'm sorry I always ask you out and bother you so much. I honestly don't know why I do that all the time. I'm sorry I make your life miserable."

The orange clad boy turned away from the girl and sat down, leaning his back to the bridge. He didn't care to play happy anymore. He noticed after a while that he had two pair of eyes on him, and looked up through the blond looks.

Sakura was staring down at him with an uncertain manner, biting her nails as if she felt as if she had to say something but didn't want do. Sasuke was just plainly looking at him, no emotions shown in his eyes.

A loud POOF was made and the silver haired Kakashi had just made it to the party. He was proud of himself, only 45 minutes to late this time, and was looking forward to see his dear team, especially a certain dark haired one, because he had decided to teach him a new jutsu.

"Ohayo!" he said.

"Your late!" came the original replay back, only this time it missed a voce.

"Maaa, where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked while scratching his head, before noticing the figure on the ground.

"What's bugging him today?" Kakashi asked the other two. Sakura looked a bit guilty, but shrugged and Sasuke didn't answer but just looked bored.

"Alright, since it seems like nobody is in a talking-mood lets get right to the training." Kakashi said and his eye curved up to the happy expression. "Naruto, you will train your chakra control with the tree climbing exercise. Sakura train your stamina with running laps, push-ups and so on. Sasuke, you're coming with me. I have a new technique I want you to learn."

"What?" Naruto growled, rising to a standing position. "You're going to teach _Sasuke_ a new technique! Why can't you teach me something useful, instead of saying every day that I need to get better at my chakra control?"

"Naruto, your chakra control is way to low to learn this. On your current state I can't teach you anything," Kakashi said with a stern face.

"I don't believe it. I was the one who brought the bastard home after he left wasn't it? Why can't I lean the same as him?" Naruto practically yelled. He had to make an effort not to jump up on Kakashi and beat him up.

"You stupid idiot! Don't talk that way abut Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled angry.

"Che, dobe. It's because I'm stronger than you. Live with it."

"Naruto," Kakashi said angrily. "I'm your teacher, and I say when you are ready to lean my techniques. And now you are really far from ready so you'll have to do the tree-climbing exercise until I say that you are finished."

That's when Naruto exploded.

"WHAT HAVE YOU EVER TAUGHT ME, HM? YOU CAN'T BE CALLED A TEACHER, BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER TAUGHT ME ANYTHING! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS SASUKE AND TO GET HIM STRONG ENOUGH TO BETRAY THE VILLAGE **AGAIN**. IT'S THE SAME WITH SAKURA," he turned to her. "ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS TO BE CLOSE TO SASUKE, AND YOU DON'T CARE FOR ME AT ALL, EVEN THOUGH I'VE SAVED YOUR LIFE MORE THAN THE BASTARD HAVE." Naruto was yelling loudly and didn't look on the three others faces. "WELL I TELL YOU WHAT, I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT TO BE A PART OF THIS TEAM ANYMORE!"

And with those words, Naruto stormed away.

Naruto could feel his anger going through him like fire through his veins. While he half waked, half ran away from his now former team, the only thing he concentrated on was not to run back and beat both Sasuke and Kakashi into bloody plumps. This new anger was beyond anything he ever felt, even stronger that the emotions that had him bring out Kyuubi for the first time when Haku almost had killed Sasuke and himself.

Red chakra started to pour out from his body, his teeth began to grow sharper and longer and his eyes turned into slits with a red colour taking over the sky blue. His nails on each hand sharpened and dug into his fist.

He looked around. People in the street were beginning to stare, in the worse cases pointing and whispering to each other and Naruto could understand why. His chakra was out of his control and the level of it was still in full speed upwards. Even a rocky without much ninja training would not fail to sense this sort of power.

Naruto stood still. He breathed deeply in a couple of times before counting down from ten to one slowly to regain control over his own body. Slowly he closed his eyes, and tried to ignored the people who stared and whispered to each other. With his breath calm he opened his eyes and found out that the red chakra was slowly disappearing. He looked down on his hands and spotted the claw like nails. They didn't disappear. Nor did the red eyes and the long teethes.

"It's the demon!" somebody yelled, loud enough for everyone around to hear.

"He is letting the Kyuubi out!"

"That monster!"

"I bet his going to let the fox attack the village again."

"I knew we should have killed the monster the instant Kyuubi was sealed inside of him!"

Naruto clenched his fists hard enough to draw blood. He did not want to hurt the people but if they didn't shut up soon, he wasn't sure how long he could control himself. Even though he'd just calmed down, Naruto knew he could burst of anger again, and this time he might end up hurting somebody.

"Kill him!" a man in his forty's that Naruto recognised has Haruno Daiko shouted (this was supposed to be Sakuras father, but I have no idea what his name is. Not important though).

"Yeah, kill the damn demon!" somebody agreed.

As a kunai came towards Naruto in high speed, going for the head, couldn't Naruto take it anymore. He exploded with rage and large red waves of chakra were practically melting of his body. He screamed, a loud heartbreaking scream based on the pain the village had submitted to him.

Before he knew it himself he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop in top speed, until he finally reached his apartment. Once he was there he sat down on his bed and placed his head in his hands. The anger was boiling inside of him and the powerful chakra was still steaming out of the chakra-points at his body. Naruto knew that this was too much to control with just deep breaths. His eyes roamed the single room apartment and they fell on the green backpack. That was when he made up his mind.

Naruto picked up the backpack and packed all the things he needed.

"I'm leaving," he said to himself. "It isn't fair that they treat me the way they do. Not my team, not the villagers… I need to get out of here."

He was looked up to the open window above his bed and jumped up to the windowframe. He turned around and stood still while facing the little apartment. For the last time he let his eyes go over the place he'd grew up in, the place he'd lived alone in for now fourteen long years, but also, the place he called home.

Naruto sighted. He wanted to take a proper goodbye with the ones that saw him for what he was, like Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata and Lee. In fact, Naruto had become better friends with everyone from the other teams after the 'Rescue Sasuke Mission'. They looked at him with clear respect because he was the one who got Sasuke back. The only persons he didn't know any better than before was his own team.

He began to get angry again. The thoughts of the team was now making him angrier, and he couldn't wait anymore. He couldn't visit the others anyway. They would just try to talk him into staying, and he had couldn't risk that. He had to get out of here so he didn't hurt anybody with the chakra… or kill anybody from his former team.

He swung the heavy backpack over his shoulders, jumped down to the street below the window and sat of to the direction of Konoha Gates.

Okey, I rewrote the first chapters. I'm going to do that on the other too, soon.

Please tell me what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

To the reviews: thank you so much! I owe you guys a lot!

The time-line is right after Sasuke went to Orochimaru, but Naruto brought him back.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**_Chapter 2:_**

Tsunade snapped up from her dream when she suddenly felt a strangely familiar chakra. It sent shivers down her spine and felt tremendously evil. There was no doubt that this was the Kyuubi's chakra.

'Did the seal break?' she thought. 'Is Naruto all right?'

All the questions she had in mind were making her more worried. If Naruto had problems with the seal, he would surly come to her, right? Another strong wave of red chakra overwhelmed her senses.

The seal couldn't have broken right? No, it couldn't. The forth had set it up that way, it wouldn't be able to break. Not this early in Naruto's life. If there was any chance of it breaking, it had to be in about ten years, since the seal was at it's strongest 15 years after it was first made. So why was the Kyuubi's chakra leaking?

Tsunade was so warped up in her thoughts that she almost jumped in surprise when two chunins came in to her office.

"Hokage-sama!" one of them said loudly. "The Kyuubi holder has fled from Konoha!"

"And he is leaking chakra!" the other one cut in.

"He even had an outburst in the street. There were plenty of witnesses!"

"What should we do, Hokage-sama?"

"Naruto ran off?" Tsunade yelled. She quickly stood up behind her desk and walked over to the two others.

"Where is he?" she said, as calmly as she could. She took a deep breath and tried to keep her voice steady.

One of the chunins bowed his head and said shamefully: "We don't know, Hokage-sama."

"THEN FIND OUT!" she screamed. "And if he have gone out of Konoha's property, send an Anbu-team after him and bring him back unharmed! You hear me! UNHARMED!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto breathed heavily. He was getting tired from the running but with an Anbu team in his heals, he couldn't stop and he couldn't get of the sting in his side. Naruto had managed to lay down a couple of kilometres between them, but he knew he'd soon be exhausted from running at this speed. The Anbus was after all trained to track people down, and they had a lot more experience in this then Naruto did. Something he could blame on Kakashi.

Naruto had now been running a good two ours after he passed the Konoha gates. He had thought it wouldn't be so hard to run away from an Anbu team, but they was harder to shake of then expected. They didn't fall for his traps. It wasn't like Naruto couldn't set up better traps but he didn't have the time to do it all through now. And, with the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto could easily outrun these people, but he had to focus where to run. He didn't want to get lost this early in his escape.

The Kyuubi's chakra was still leaking out of him, but in much smaller amount. Naruto was in charge of the red energy now, because he didn't want the Anbus to track him down easier then it was already. He had wanted to use the chakra to stimulate himself, so that the bothering sting in his side would disappear, but his control over it was just too low. If he'd try, it would have increased his already high chakra tenfold, and anyone could track him down.

That was why Naruto running sweat soaked through the thick forest.

He stopped for a second on a thick branch of a tree to catch his breath. The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife. There were no birds singing or any sound of animals at all. Naruto stood completely still.

Then he felt something. Or to be more correct, he heard it. Something that cut through the air in an incredible speed. He turned his head to the right slightly. Three kunai where coming towards him and his head was their aim.

Naruto moved his feet gracefully at the tree so that he was facing the objects. Then he caught the first one with his left hand and blocked the other two with it.

'Damn it!' the blond haired boy thought; he could hear fast footsteps coming closer. 'They caught up with me already?' Judging from the sound, it was three of them, and not far away ether. They had to be close to throw kunais on him.

Naruto turned around in the direction he had been following the last two ours, and ran once again. Now he didn't bother to hold in the chakra since the Anbus was on his heals. The chakra made him faster, so he sped up.

But the Anbus didn't seem to give up. Even though he ran at full speed, they always managed to catch up with him. 'I can't keep running away form them,' Naruto though gloomy. 'If I talk to them, maybe I can trick them out of following me.'

Naruto smiled to himself. This could be easy. He just had to stop at an open space and make the Anbus think they have him cornered. Then he'd make a lot of kage-bushins. Then each of them would run at different directions, and he could run away to. In the confusion, the Anbus won't know who the real Naruto is.

After about five minutes, he reached an open field. The green grass was sparkling in the sun, the wildflowers where growing freely and it all smelled wonderful. It was just beautiful. The sunrays where the only thing annoying. They hurt Naruto's ultra sensitive eyes, and because of the red colour it attracted more rays and stung more. He stood still and listened. Footsteps was given away, and the three Anbus were now surrounding him. Though he didn't see them, they were very much visible for his ears.

"Demon-fox!"

They stepped out in the open. Naruto was surprised. He had thought they would fight him hidden from view. A feeling of superior power was building up inside Naruto. Suddenly, he didn't want to trick them anymore. No, he wanted them to bleed, to suffer and to admit defeat. He wanted to be what they always thought he was: a monster. Yes, he decided. It was better to stop them from following him, instead of just slowing them down.

He was going to get revenge.

It was time to give back the lame treatment Konoha had given him when he was just a little boy. It was time to finally stand up to himself and fight, and show the arrogant bastards that call them self villages, that the old Naruto was gone. It was their fault that Naruto had let out the Kyuubi's chakra. And now he wanted to show them that the 'Demon' no longer cared for them, something he should have done a long time ago.

So Naruto turned around, and slowly faced the Anbus with all the hatred he could muster in his eyes.

And slowly, a small grin appeared on his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 4**_

_Slowly he faced the Anbus with all the hatred he could master in his eyes._

_And slowly, a small grin appeared on his mouth._

The tree Anbus had matching uniforms; the only difference was the masks. One cat, one tiger and one bird. It seemed like they wanted to keep a good distance between themselves and Naruto, there was no wondering why. Since Naruto's chakra was leaking freely was his strength encased tenfold.

"You're coming back with us, demon." The one in the cat mask said. He seemed like the leader type, arrogant and proud in his movements like he was showing of to his team mates.

But Naruto just kept on smiling that scary smile while roaming his eyes over the Anbus for a sign of a weak point.

"If you don't come with us freely, we are going to get forced to use violence and hurt you!" the one with the bird mask said.

'Hah!'Naruto thought bitterly. _'_Even if I had come with them by my own choice, they would still try to beat me up. Those bastards!'

"**Don't go with them brat!" **a voice growled from inside Naruto's head.

Naruto's eyes turned wide. 'What the heck was that!' he asked himself. His smile disappeared, much to the Ambus' pleasure; they thought they had scared him.

"**Oh, for Kami's sake! I don't even know why I'm trying anymore. If you're so stupid that you actually have forgotten…'**

"Kyuubi, is that you?" Naruto whispered.

"**Guess three times kid." **came an irritated replay.** "Well anyway, since I now got your attention and you remember who I am, maybe you could tell me your plan?"**

Naruto remained silent.

"**I'll take that as a 'I don't got a plan'." **Kyuubi sighted frustrated. **"Gees, brat can't you do anything yourself? I give you power like it is the most normal thing in the world when you fight, but you never think longer than one step ahead of you!"**

'Do too!' Naruto answered angrily. 'I never asked you to give me power, now have I? I never asked you to be in my life so people could hate me for something I have no control over!'

"**Look gaki, as much as I like to argue with you we can't do that now! The important thing is to get you out of here if you don't want to kill these guys. Now, DO you want to do that?"**

'Yes.' was the answer immediately.

"**Are you sure? It really isn't the smartest thing to do if you ever plan to go back to the village. And since you haven't thought this all out…"**

'Since when did you begin to care about my wellbeing, furball!' Naruto interrupted.

"**Well idiot, you see that if you are caught by those akatsuki guys, you are as good as dead. And worse, they're going to use MY power!" **

'That does not explain why I wouldn't like to kill these guys!'

"**Yes it does! If you kill them, Konoha will have you posted as a criminal. That will lead to assassins, hired by Konoha, who will try to kill you. More people who try to kill you will lead to more people who want MY power. **

"Yeah, so?" Naruto thought angrily back. "I could handle them on my own."

"**You think so? Che gaki, you can't even handle the only organisation that is after you now."**

"Whatever..." Naruto whispered.

"What was that?" The Anbu in the cat mask said.

In Naruto's mind he could kill the Anbus right now if he wanted to. But being Naruto, he couldn't bring himself to do it, even though he wanted to. They were a part of Konoha and though he had escaped from the village and every single adult acted like they hated him, he just couldn't force himself to kill these people. And if he did, then it was no turning back, Kyuubi was right about that.

So, after much consideration (about five seconds), he decided not to kill them. Just have them beaten up to a mere inch from death and then knocking them out.

The Anbus on the other hand, was ready to kill even though the Hokage said not to. This was a chance every grown-up person in the village had been waiting for and this was not something they were going to let go of.

The tiger masked was the first to make a move. After summoning a large amount of chakra, dashed the high-ranked ninja with an incredible speed towards Naruto, kunai ready. The chakra was impressive and the speed was lighting fast, but nothing for Naruto. For him the Ambu was running in slow motion.

When the tigeranbu lashed out with the kunai, the leader (cat masked) began to make handseals. The one in birdmask, was clearly left over and just stood still. His job was to observe how Naruto moved, and form a strategy.

When the tiger masked were to close for comfort and the kunai barley a inch away from Naruto's face, Naruto got to action. First he caught the kunai blade between his index finger and thumb. Then, after gripping the kunai tightly in his palm, he flipped the Anbu over, so he was now standing back to back with him. Quickly he created two kage bunshins. One turned around and went for the tigermasked, another for the birdmasked. The real one went for the leader.

And Naruto wasted no time doing so. He rushed at the catmasked and lashed out with a kunai. This was going to get messy.

-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-

"He did what!"

The roar of Haruno Sakura could be heard all over to the sound-country. For at least 9 miles around Konoha were birds flying up from trees, frightened by the loud sound. Little did they know that it was created by, not a flame throwing dragon, but a flame throwing Sakura.

She had just heard the news about Naruto storming away from the village with chakra practically melting off him. Although she had felt his presence fade after a while, she had thought that he had gotten the grip of the chakra, calmed down and relaxed. The thought of him leaving the village had never accrued to her.

**FLASHBACK**

"WELL I TELL YOU WHAT, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT TO BE A PART OF THIS TEAM ANYMORE!"

And with that Naruto stormed away.

A par of green, brown-black and black stared wide eyed after him. Or better told, Kakashi and Sakura were staring wide eyed after him, while Sasuke, who was actually curios, just stared. It wasn't because he was less surprised then the others, but it just wasn't in Sasuke's nature to stare wide eyed, therefore he stared.

"Alright, can somebody tell me what's going on?" Kakashi asked, not moving his eyes from the furious Naruto who was about to get out of their line of vision. Naruto had never been like this before, even though it was a usual event that Naruto and Sakura would practice their weaknesses while he would teach Sasuke new moves.

"Well…" Sakura kept the sentence hanging in the air.

"Well what?" Kakashi asked harsh. "What did you guys say to him?"

They didn't answer.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter now. We have to get him out of that rage." Kakashi stern voice softened a bit.

"You guys have to go to the Hokage's office and tell her about Naruto. Then go and inform the other teams."

With that was Kakashi gone and only smoke was the proof that he'd ever been there.

**END FLASHBACK**

Now every one of the rocky 9 including Neji, Tenten and Lee were at Tsunade's office. They've gotten the news about Naruto leaving and right now there was a rather loud talking between the usual quiet teams.

"We have to go after him!" Kiba said out loud. A bark from Akamaru said that the dog agreed.

"Why?" asked Sasuke. "He was the one who left, why should we bother going after him?"

"What are you saying? That we sould just leave him out there!" Kiba stepped up against the black haired boy, his mouth in a snarl, showing of his fangs.

"Yes. He was the one who left." Sasuke's arrogant voice was filled with annoyance. Why should he care if the dobe got himself messed up in problems?

"Well, you left too! But we came after you!" this time it was Chouji who spoke up.

"I never asked you to!"

"But we still saved you damned stuck-up-ass from Orochimaru!" Kiba said. "But I guess you never thanked Naruto, am I right!"

"And why should I thank him! He ruined a perfect chance for me to get stronger! A perfect chance for me to kill my brother!" he stopped up a bit. Everybody was now staring at him.

"Why is everyone worrying about him anyway? He got a huge amount of chakra. He even has some special chakra that he never used." Sasuke looked away." That is something I never have been lucky enough to have. The dobe has plenty of chakra that he never uses unless it's really necessary. And he doesn't even deserve it.

-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£

Naruto stood over the unconscious bodies over the Anbus. He was sweaty and breathed heavily, having played with the nins like a cat plays with a mouse before it kills it. He was actually quite proud that he hadn't killed them because at one point during the fight, he had thought that he would lose control over his feelings. Despite the fun he had, he had used up a lot of chakra, and he had gotten a lot of scratches and cuts from the kunais.

The smell of blood filed the air. He had to get out of here, because the smell was strong and it could be picked up by a sensitive nose anywhere.

Just as he was about to leave, he heard someone behind him.

He turned around and saw two persons. With black cloaks. Black cloaks with red clouds.

(AN: Want me to end the chappie now? Well, I don't want to end it so I'll continue!)

"Damn!"

Those words were the only words he could pronounce as he turned around and faced a well known sight of black and red clouds. Itachi and Kisame were now standing a bit less than nine feet away from him, looking quite unnecessary scary. More than regular that is, because we all know Itachi and Kisame, and they ALWAYS looks scary.

"Danm!"

'What am I going to do? What the hell am I going to do?!' Desperate thoughts were now roaming through his head. He felt panic were close and therefore was the Kyuubi's power slowly disappearing. He just couldn't hold on to it.

"You sure did a number on them," Kisame said in a low voice, referring to the Ambus. "I don't they're going to wake up any time soon."

'Kyuubi! Kyuubi, answer me damn it!' he thought desperately. 'I need your help!'

"But that's good for us, though," Kisame started. "It just makes our job easer."

"Naruto-kun," Itachi said and, as he was about to speak his infamous words, he took a step towards Naruto. "You're coming with us."

"As if!" Naruto retorted trying to ignore the fear that now was building up inside of him. "I'm not going with you. Never!" 'If I just had the powers now… damn, I used up too much chakra fighting the Anbus.!"

"Oh please. Not only are you a lot weaker than us but you're in no condition to fight in." Kisame said throwing a look at Naruto and spotting all the wounds he had gotten. "And it doesn't seem like the nine tails is healing you."

'He is right!' Naruto thought desperate. 'But what can I do? Kyuubi isn't answering me. It seems like I have to run away from these guys now… but I bet they're faster then me. No, wait slash that. I KNOW they're faster then me. What can I do?'

"Well, it doesn't matter. Come with us now, Uzumaki, so we don't have to fight and use more time than necessary." Kisame was looking lazily at Naruto through half lidded eyes. From the expression on his face he seemed tired, like he had been running far at a short matter of time, and needed to sleep. Itachi on the other hand was standing right up and down, observing Naruto through expressionless eyes.

"I'll never come at my own choice," Naruto started. 'I guess I'll have to fight…' "because I'll never betray my village…" 'my own way trough this' "Like you have."

'I ran away at my own will'

"I will never become like you! I just ran away,"

'I can go back anytime,' A flash of a village with everyone celebrating he was gone. 'I just don't want to'

"I didn't kill anyone! I even let these Anbus live!" Naruto was slightly raising his voice. His body language was now more confident and it looked like he was going to charge at the criminals any time.

'I don't give a damn about the people in the village… so why can't I betray them?'

"You ran from your village. That's means you're as much criminal as us, kid." Kisame grunted. "Maybe you didn't kill anyone, but you did get three Anbus after you." He was slowly bringing out his large sword.

"I guess this means you won't come without a fight, Naruto-kun." Itachi sighted. You could actually hear the sight (OO).

'I can't betray them…'

"You're damn right about that!" Naruto almost yelled. He didn't know what he could do to get away yet, but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

'… because I know at least one is going to miss me.' A smiling image of Iruka popped into his head.

"Well I guess it is as expected. Heh, I can't wait to take you back to the hide-out and break that spirit of yours." (This is NOT Kisame-Naruto pairing people! Ewwwww!) Kisame said, getting in a fighting stance while lifting his sword.

"Hurry up, Kisame," Itachi said. "We have to get back with him as soon as possible."

"Yeah, well this won't take too long," Kisame said, grinning. "He is only one runt."

With that he set out in a sprint and dashed out with the Samehada towards Naruto's head. The said boy nearly dodged it, before jumping back to safe distance. Then he threw two kunai at Kisame, who once again was sprinting towards him. Naruto had already thought out that distance fighting was best against the shark. But with Kisame's raw strength it wasn't easy to dodge the sword each time it came against him. Not only was he fast but he kept twisting the sword the way Naruto escaped, and soon the blond boy's luck would run out, and he'll get hit.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled while doing the needed handseals. Five clones appeared beside him. The two first two stood up against Kisame and held his sword away from the other four. The third ran towards the forest while the fourth and fifth went to guard his place so in case Kisame would break free from the clones, or if Itachi would decide to join the battle the Naruto who ran of to the forest would have back-ups.

Itachi reacted quickly. First, he easily knocked away the two clones, they were swept of their feet, literally, and then Itachi kicked them away. Then, when the he heard the 'pop' that came when the clones disappeared, he went after the Naruto who sat of into the forest, figuring that that was the real one.

But what Itachi didn't know, was that the Naruto in the forest, wasn't the real blond.

The real Naruto was currently at the ground, faced down with his head in the dirt, waiting at a chance to run.

It never came.

The tip of a very heavy and very large sword rested at Naruto's shoulder.

"Forgot about me?" said a smug voice that clearly belonged to Kisame. "Thought you could get away now, didn't you? Well it doesn't matter. When Itachi return we're heading straight back to the hideout. You can't escape anymore, it is over."

Naruto lathed silently inside. So this was it, huh? Had he come all this way for this? He was going to die, so much he knew. But would it be painful? Something inside of him told him to go on, to not give up. He didn't want to either, but these guys were just too much for him right now. He felt a smile play on his lips. He had managed to trick Itachi. And with a simple Kagebushin to top it…

'I guess that's what happens when you graduate way too early.'

Naruto still felt the sword resting heavily at his shoulder. It was slowly devouring the rest of his chakra, the little that was left.

He didn't do anything, he didn't even blink as he felt his powers leave him, he just stared down at the ground just below his face with empty eyes. He was tired of the anger burst he had in the village, when he had lost it and just had ran. He should have thought this more through, he admitted silently.

'But…' Naruto blinked. 'Why hasn't Itachi come back yet? He must have outrun the kage bushin by now…'

Then Naruto felt it. An intense power source, so strong it made Naruto shiver. It was almost terrifying, thinking that something or someone could have that much power. It wasn't Itachi, no, this power was… brighter?

You could feel the vibrations though the trees and earth. The power had encased dramatically.

"What the hell is that?!" Kisame yelled. He actually sounded scared.

Naruto wanted to move. He had the chance now to push away the sword and try to escape again. But the only thing he could do right now was to hold his breath at the inhumanly strong power displayed before him.

Then it disappeared. Like it just vanished to thin air.

Naruto laid perfectly still. The sword was now at the ground beside him, forgotten by a gaping Kisame, who had lost the sword on the ground and was now staring in the direction the power had come from.

It was silent a moment, before they heard running footsteps coming towards them.

"That would be Itachi." Kisame said startled. "He better explain that chakra."

But Naruto knew better. He knew those footsteps weren't Itachi's. They were far to light, and coming to fast. Before he knew it he was trying to get up, so he could se this incoming person better. For all he knew this could be an even more threatening enemy.

But when Kisame spotted movement from Naruto, he picked up his sword fast, while saying: "I wouldn't get up if I were you. I may have to cut of a leg."

"But I wouldn't do that if I were you," a soft voice said from behind them. "It would stink, so anyone with a proper nose could find you, and it would be far to much blood. You could get it at your cloak."

Naruto turned around. There, right in front of them, was a girl. She had long blond hair down to her waist, black sweatpants and a light blue shirt. And her eyes where sky blue.

Naruto's eyes winded. They were just the same as his.

-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£-£

Wow! Long chapter. It is 8 pages! -

Soooooo... Please let me know what you think. I appreciate you guys who read this story.


End file.
